<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Stars: The Master of Decay by Sweet_June_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534606">Fallen Stars: The Master of Decay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_June_Rain/pseuds/Sweet_June_Rain'>Sweet_June_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Stars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Cults, Damsel in Distress, F/M, Geralt is a disgruntled dad, Kidnapping, OOC, Political conflict, Seers, Time Travel, World Hopping, more tags will be added, the eternal fire vs. the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_June_Rain/pseuds/Sweet_June_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For 15 years, Geralt has lived a peaceful life with his fated one and children but after that period of peace, The Continent comes roaring back into his life when an ancient evil steals his wife and forces both Geralt and his children to face and make difficult life choices in a land being torn apart by religion, politics and those who want more than can be given.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Stars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Positively Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh...yes, I am trash, here's a sequel to the first story. It's a bit more gritty and our characters will go through some things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heidi let out a shaky sigh, looking at the pregnancy test that rested on the sink of the bathroom. She looked at the timer on the watch and stood up when it went off. She turned, when she heard heavy footsteps and then the bathroom door was opening and her husband was walking in. She picked up the test, looked hard at it and then to her husband.</p><p>“So?” Her husband asked, as Heidi looked at him, “Positive?”</p><p>“Very positive,” Heidi said, biting her lip, “We’re having another baby.”</p><p>Her husband looked at her and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He smiled down at her and asked, “You think it’s a boy?”</p><p>“Geralt, I’m not even showing,” Heidi said, pulling the man down for a kiss and patting his cheek, with a bright smile, “But you want this?”</p><p>“Yes, of course I want this!” Geralt said placing a firm hand on Heidi’s belly, rubbing it gently, “Baby number 4?”</p><p>“It could be baby number 4 and 5,” Heidi warned him, looking down at the test and grimacing, “What are the other kids going to think?”</p><p>“The twins are 15 and Junior is turning 10, they’ll be fine with it!” Geralt said kissing Heidi’s lips again and pulling her out the bathroom, “We should go out and celebrate.”</p><p>“Celebrate? Celebrate what, my potent fertility?” Heidi asked as Geralt kissed her again before getting on his knees and pulling up her dress so that he could kiss her belly, “Geralt, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Talking to my son, Geralt the 3<sup>rd</sup>,” Geralt said before his hands snaked up to her panties, “ and killing two birds with one stone.”</p><p>“Oh are you?” Heidi asked as she stepped out of her panties, “Okay, let’s-“  the couple stopped as the front door opened and someone shouted, “Mom, Dad! Marcelina got in trouble in school again!”</p><p>Heidi and Geralt sighed, Heidi looked down at her husband and said, “Again? It’s your turn to be bad cop, I’m going to check on dinner.”</p><p>Heidi pulled her panties back on and  walked out the room, “Marcelina, go in the parlor, your father will be there to talk to you!”</p><p>“We need to do something about that one,” Geralt said softly as they climbed down the stairs, “You know how close she is to getting expelled.”</p><p>“I can’t homeschool her, let’s send her to the zoo,” Heidi suggested earning a swat to her bottom, “I’m jesting, go be the strict father, you do it so well,” she waved to him and then walked off into the kitchen, where her other two children sat, doing their homework, “Oh my goodness, homework, being done willingly, why?”</p><p>“I smelled chocolate cake,” Zofia said, pulling out her math homework to finish it, “And I know how you are with homework and dessert,” she went back to work, “Besides, I did most of my homework on the way home.”</p><p>“Ah, my smart child,” Heidi kissed Zofia’s forehead and then looked over to her youngest, “Junior, how was school?”</p><p>Geralt the Second looked up at his mother and sent her his thoughts, “Ahh, you kicked the ball that far? At least you’re not into swords like your sister,” she ruffled his curls and looked down at what he was studying, “Spelling? Yuck, best to get it done now, I’ll drill you on some words tonight.”</p><p>“Marcelina’s not going to get expelled, is she?” Heidi turned to Zophia as she asked her the question, “I mean, she did bring in a sword.”</p><p>“Gods,” Heidi sighed, covering her face, “Geralt…” she hissed, looking down the hallway, “Damn it,” she whispered, “Hopefully no, Zophia, Marcelina is not going to get expelled, okay?”</p><p>“Well, you have a meeting with the headmaster tomorrow, let’s hope she’s not expelled,” Zophia said, before going back to her homework.</p><p>“I hope she isn’t too,” Heidi said as she started on making dinner, “Gods knows all she’ll do is use her sword and pull her dad in with her.”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>Geralt sat down on the couch by his daughter and looked over to the painting of Heidi’s mother and then to his daughter. Marcelina had her arms crossed, her short white and black hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her cat like eyes were narrowed. Gods she looked like him when he had been a lad. Full of hormones, and ready to strike, like a snake.</p><p>He read the discipline note on the table and hummed “A sword eh?” Geralt asked, looking over to his child, who rubbed at her latte colored skin and huffed, “You bought a sword to school?”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to do anything, just show it off,” Marcelina said, looking to her father, “Brad wanted to see it, he didn’t-“</p><p>“Brad? Brad, the same Brad that’s you get red in the face at when he says hi to you?” Geralt asked, making Marcelina groan and cover her face, “Oh, it is that Brad, Marci, don’t let yourself get in trouble for a boy.”</p><p>“He didn’t even get to see it, the headmaster took it before I could  show him, so, now you and mom have to go and get it and have a conversation with the headmaster,” Marcelina said, making Geralt mumble something.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll have to deal with that pompous ass,” Geralt sighed, “Marci, this could get you kicked out of school and then what will we do?”</p><p>“I guess I’ll stay here and practice sword fighting,” Marcelina didn’t look sad at all at the fact that she could be expelled. Geralt wasn’t pleased.</p><p>“If you get expelled, no more sword fighting, no more swords, and your mother homeschools you and you know how she is, remember when you got suspended and you spent hours doing classwork with her?” Geralt threatened her, “Yeah, I’ll take her side this time, Marcelina, this is serious, you know our rule on swords and magic and you broke both of them!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have this problem if I was on The Continent,” Marcelina hissed, making Geralt growl, “I could use my sword and magic at once, but mom won’t let us go!”</p><p>“And she’s right to be leery about the place, Marci ,that world is dangerous,” Geralt said to his child, “You have a much easier life here, no diseases, no bandits trying to kill you, you have food in your belly and parents to protect you.”</p><p>“What if I want more than that, I want action, adventure, I know you go to The Continent to see our other sister, I want to see her too, Dad! I want to see that world!” Marcelina stood, pacing.</p><p>“That world doesn’t want to see you,” Geralt said, standing and looking down at his daughter, “Trust me, Marci.” He held up the paper, “I’m taking your swords, no sword practice for a month and you’re mucking the barn and the glide and if you’re expelled, Heidi gets you.”</p><p>Marcelina sighed and then said, “Yes, Dad,” before she looked away, “Can I go do my homework now?”</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt nodded his head to the door, “Go on and get to it, you have barn mucking after dinner.”</p><p>“Shit.” Marcelina huffed, stomping out the room but stopping when Geralt held his hand out, “Hnn.” She took out a five dollar bill and gave it to her father.</p><p>Geralt sighed, tucked the five dollars in his pocket and walked out the room and over to the kitchen, where Heidi and the rest of his kids were. He kissed Zophia's’s cheek, ruffled Junior’s hair and then went over to Heidi and kissed her cheek, rumbling, “No sword practice for a month, and barn mucking duty for a month as well, is that strict father enough for you?”</p><p>“I guess, we’ll see tomorrow, please, let’s hope for suspension and not expulsion,” Heidi said as Junior finished his homework and ran over to the pantry to set the table, “Oh, dinner’s almost ready, I hope you’re hungry, Zophia wants to try being a vegetarian, so it’s baked tofu spaghetti.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Geralt looked to his son and shook his head discreetly, earning a giggle from his son and a pinch from Heidi, “I’m being a supportive parent, by eating it!”</p><p>“You better,” Heidi said as she looked over to Zophia, who had finished her homework and was now on her phone, “Zophia go get your sister, it’s time to eat.”</p><p>“I’ll eat two slices of chocolate cake to compensate my supportive parent role,” Geralt nipped at Heidi’s neck, earning a yelp from her a swat to his bottom.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>
  <em>‘No….’ Zophia stood in the back, watching the group surround her mother’s prone form, her prone pregnant form, ‘Stop…don’t hurt her…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The group consisted of people, dressed in tattered black robes from their heads to their toes. They were chanting something, in an odd language, she didn’t understand what they were saying but it scared her. The group chained her mother up on the alter they laid on, fingers touching her mother’s swollen stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We give you what you seek, my lord, the one that wields the ancient power, the one that will open the portal between your world and our world.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zophia gripped the walls as the room they were in shook and a voice, dangerous, dark rumbled, “She is with child, a child that does not belong to me…remove it….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, my lord, as you wish it,” one person held up a curved but deadly looking dagger and ran it over her mother’s belly before slicing it wide open, making both Heidi and Zophia scream bloody murder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NOOOOOOOO!”</em>
</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“This is nice,” Geralt said as Heidi curled up in his lap, handing him a cup of coffee and nursing a cup of tea herself, “That tofu dinner wasn’t so bad but I like my steak.”</p><p>“You’re such a supportive dad,” Heidi laughed, as Geralt ran his hand over her belly, “I love you, Geralt.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Geralt ran his hand over Heidi’s belly and said, “Shit, we didn’t tell the kids that we’re having another child.”</p><p>“Well, we can tell them tomorrow,” Heidi said as she sipped her tea, “What are we going to do about Marcelina?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Geralt said, as Heidi ran a hand over her face, “She wants to go to The Continent, perhaps she can go with me, when I go again.”</p><p>“And what message would that be to our other kids, bring swords in, use magic when we’re not supposed to use it and you can get what you want” Heidi said, sitting up and looking at Geralt, “Geralt, we’re not suppose to be rewarding bad behavior!”</p><p>“I go back in a month,” Geralt said, “When her punishment is over,” Heidi frowned.</p><p>“But we have to deal with her headmaster tomorrow, and fuck knows what is going to happen when we get there tomorrow,” Heidi said, “Geralt…”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll wait to make my choice until after the meeting,” Geralt said, finishing his coffee, “Mmm, coffee breath, let me kiss you…” Heidi laughed as she tried to avoid Geralt’s lips.</p><p>“No, don’t kiss me,” Heidi laughed, as she felt his lips on her neck, “Yuck, coffee-“</p><p>“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Both Geralt and Heidi sat up at the screech coming from upstairs, “NOOOOOOO!”</p><p>Heidi and Geralt scrambled out off the couch and ran upstairs. Junior and Marcelina were hanging out their bedrooms, looking at Zophia’s closed door. Marcelina looked at Geralt and Heidi asking, “Mom, Dad! What’s wrong with Zophia?!”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Heidi said as Geralt opened the door to Zophia’s room and found their daughter sitting up in the bed, screaming loudly, her eyes wide, her pupils blown out. </p><p>Geralt and Heidi rushed over to their daughter and Geralt grabbed her shoulders saying, Zophia, Zophia! Wake up!”</p><p>Their daughter kept screaming and Heidi put her hand on Zophia’s chest and pushed her magic through, “Calm down, Zophia,” watching as their daughter stopped screaming, panting softly, “Zophia…are you okay, sweetie?”</p><p>“They took you!” Zophia said, looking at Heidi, “Mommy, they took you, they cut your baby out of your belly! They were going to give you to their lord! They were going to sacrifice you!”</p><p>“It was just a dream,” Geralt said, hugging Zophia to him, “Zophia it was just a dream.”</p><p>“NO IT WASN’T IT WAS REAL, IT WAS REAL!” Zophia screamed, “Daddy it was real, I saw her, she was screaming! There was so much blood! I could smell it!”</p><p>Heidi looked at Zophia and turned, seeing Marcelina and Junior in the doorway. Marcelina held Junior to her chest, looking at Zophia with fear, “Come on you two, go back to sleep, it’s a school day tomorrow.”</p><p>“What’s happening to Zophia, Mom,” Marcelina asked, as Heidi took them back to bed, “Why did she scream?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Honey” Heidi said, as she put Junior to bed and then turned to her daughter, “Go to bed, this little event didn’t make me forget about the meeting tomorrow, bed, now.”</p><p>Marcelina huffed and then stomped out the room while Heidi kissed Junior’s forehead and said, “Good night sweetie.”</p><p>Junior smiled up at Heidi and then curled up and went to sleep. Heidi got up and went back into Zophia’s room and found her sleeping, with Grealt holding her hand. He looked over to Heidi and said, “I had to compel her to sleep, she was going into hysterics.”</p><p>“What was that all about,” Heidi asked as Geralt got up and walked over to her, “What was she talking about, they took me? Is she having lucid dreams?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Geralt said as he led Heidi out of the room and closed the door to his daughter’s room, “But it was unnerving,” he took her to their room, “We’ll keep an eye out on her.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Heidi said, walking over to the opened window and looking out it. She rested her hand on the still and paused, picking up something that crinkled under her hand. She moved her hand and revealed petals, dead, black petals that she had never seen before. Heidi frowned, pushing the petals off the still and then closed the window, going over to the bed and laying on it, waiting for Geralt to come out the bathroom.</p><p>What was wrong with her daughter?</p><p>TBC.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Implications of non-con. Did I mention that a few of our characters are going to be put through the ringer?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car was deadly quiet as it went down the street, the tension so thick one could cut it with a knife. Geralt looked to Heidi who, leaned against the window, rubbing her temples. He looked in the rearview mirror at his middle child, who sighed and looked away, her things tucked beside her. Geralt looked over to Heidi who let out a low sigh and then a loud “FUCK!” slapping the console of the car, “I’m sorry Marcelina, it’s…I’m not angry at you, the headmaster was a pompous fool, I’m dealing with a lot right now, sweetie, so, it’s all bottling up and exploding.”</p><p>“He’s been gunning after me for ages, Mom, Dad,” Marcelina said as she leaned forward, “This sword-”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear you, Marcelina,” Geralt said, not looking away from the road as he drove, “Expelled, you got expelled, and you know what I told what would happen, right?”</p><p>“I get you,” Heidi said, turning to Marcelina, “And yes, I already had emergency lessons made up just in case this happened! If you think your math teacher is bad, wait until I get you.”</p><p>Heidi let out a gag and said, “Stop the car, Geralt.” Making Geralt stop just in time for her to throw up, “Thank you,” she said, as Geralt drove on.</p><p>“Mom, are you okay?” Marcelina asked as Heidi spelled her mouth clean, “You’re not dying, are you?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine, once we get home, go to the kitchen and wait for me, schooling starts the moment you get out of this car,” Heidi said, rubbing her temples, “Alright Heidi, it’s okay, Heidi, we’ll find her a new school, she’ll be back in school soon.”</p><p>“Hand,” Geralt said holding his hand out and grabbing Heidi’s reaching hand, “Squeeze, gently now, I don’t need another broken hand.”</p><p>“Kitchen,” Heidi said to Marcelina said as Geralt pulled up to the house, “Now, please, thank you.”</p><p>Geralt looked at Heidi, once Marcelina was in the house, “What are we going to do with her, I have a feeling she’s been black listed from all the schools in this area.”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe…homeschooling for now, we don’t have a choice, honestly,” Heidi sighed, covering her face, “We might be teaching her until she’s old enough to go to college.”</p><p>“If we were on The Continent, I’d say she train to be a Witcher,” Geralt said as they got out the car, “But we’re not, so, homeschooling it is.”</p><p>“Let’s go set the rules and play school,” Heidi said, as they walked into the house, “Go get a bottle of wine and drink some for me, please.”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“Grounded for three years?” Zophia said, looking at her sister and then to her parents, “Can you do that?”</p><p>“I’ve called 15 schools in this area,” Heidi said as she cut up Junior’s steak, “Zophia, she’s been black listed and the public schools won’t touch her, it’s either homeschooling or military school, and none of my children are leaving my sight yet.”</p><p>Geralt looked over Marcelina who busied herself eating her dinner and then to his other children, “Marcelina’s punishment is not up for discussion, there are a few things we need to talk about.”</p><p>“Like mom being pregnant?” Zophia asked, looking over to her parents, who looked back at her.</p><p>“What?!” Marcelina asked, looking at her parents, “You knocked Mom up, Dad?!”</p><p>Junior grabbed his mother’s arm and looked at her. Heidi nodded her head and said, “Yes, Junior, I’m carrying a baby,” she looked at the twins, “I am pregnant, Marcelina, Zophia, I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>“In my dream, I saw it,” Zophia said, “You pregnant with our sibling,” She played with her salad, “Mommy, I don’t want them to get you.”</p><p>“No one is going to get me, sweetie,” Heidi said, resting her head against Zophia’s head, “Okay, eat your meal, kiddos, you must be hungry, after today’s excitement.”</p><p>The kids went back to eating while, Heidi looked to Geralt, sending her thoughts to him.</p><p>‘I’m concerned about her,’ Heidi thought, setting her fork down, ‘What is she talking about?’</p><p>‘I don’t know, maybe we should take her to someone,’ Geralt responded, his eyes looking over to Zophia, ‘I’ll go talk to someone on the Continent, they could help her…shit, Heidi, we have to tell the kids.’</p><p>Heidi motioned for him to go on and tell them the news. Geralt looked at his children and said, “Children, I’m going to the Continent, next month.”</p><p>“You are!?” Marcelina yelped, excited, “Oh, can I come please, I want to see Novigard, I want to see Velen! And I want to see Kaer-“</p><p>“You’re grounded for three years,” Heidi said looking at her girl, “You’re not going anywhere, and even if you weren’t grounded, you still wouldn’t be able to go, that place is dangerous, your father would have to watch you all and his back.”</p><p>Zophia stopped eating her salad, looking over to her sister, “Why are you so bent on going there? It’s like the dark ages.”</p><p>“I can use my magic freely and use my sword,” Marcelina said, looking at her sister, “Come on, Zophia, aren’t you excited about that?”</p><p>“No,” Zophia said, leaning back against her chair, “I like the modern world, and there’s no need to use magic when technology helps us out.”</p><p>“One day, I’m going back to the continent and-“ Marcelina started but Geralt slammed his fist on the table and looked at Marcelina. His slamming his fist on the table made everyone jump.</p><p>“Stop talking about going there, Marcelina, I will never let you step foot in that place, it’s not what you think it is,” Geralt snapped, looking at his child, “Stop talking about it, Marcelina, You think it’s a land of magic and adventure, it’s hard, Marcelina, it’s hell!”</p><p>“I’d rather be in hell than here!” Marcelina snapped before she got up and stormed away, “I hate this! I hate you both!”</p><p>“Go to your room!” Geralt snapped as Marcelina came back.</p><p>“I am!” She screamed before she raced upstairs to her room.</p><p>Geralt let out a breath of air and then got up and left the table. Heidi looked to the hallway where Marcelina left and to where her husband left before she sighed and said, “How about we 86 dinner and eat dessert instead, I made some pie.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen Dad so angry before,” Zophia commented as they ate, “Is it that bad on The Continent?”</p><p>“For him, yes,” Heidi said, resting her elbows on the table, “That’s why he doesn’t want you three to experience what he did, it wasn’t nice, Zophia.”</p><p>Heidi stood up and said, “Help yourself to the pie, I’m going to find your father,” she left the dining room table and slipped out the backdoor to the barn, where Geralt stood, rubbing his temples, “Hey, come back to the house, we’re eating the pie.”</p><p>“Why does she want to go there, it’s not what she thinks it is,” Geralt mumbled, sitting down on a pile of hay, “It’s dangerous, people spit on Witchers, what do you think will happen when they find out that a Witcher has spawned children, they’ll be walking targets! I’ve lived that life for hundreds of years, Heidi, I don’t want that for our children.”</p><p>“And they’re not going to get it,” Heidi said coming behind Geralt and resting against his back, “They’re not going to set foot on the Continent, they’re not going to experience the pain you felt.”</p><p>“Hnn,” Geralt said as he let Heidi rub his shoulders, “That girl is going to drive me to old age faster.”</p><p>“How about we go away on Friday night, we’ll go into the city, book a hotel room, pretend we don’t have kids and fuck  ourselves silly.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea,” Geralt said, “Zophia can be in charge,” he pulled Heidi into his lap.</p><p>“I’ll call Jasmine, she can come stay the night,” Heidi leaned up and kissed him, “We can be worried free for a few nights.”</p><p>“Make the reservation,” Geralt said kissing Heidi’s neck, “I want a kid free weekend.”</p><p>Heidi laughed and got up, saying, “Alright, I will, now come on, back to the table, Junior and Zophia are worried about you.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to snap, but our child,” Geralt started as he walked back with Heidi.</p><p>“I know, I know so-“ she started but stopped when she stepped on a pile of dead flower petals, the same ones she found on the window still, “Odd.”</p><p>“Where did these come from?” Geralt asked as he looked down at the pile, “These don’t look like any of the flowers in our garden.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Heidi said as she picked one up, “Never seen a petal like this ever,” she dropped it, “Might have blown in from the woods, maybe the tree is trying to make new flowers.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Geralt led Heidi into the house and went over to the table, “I hope you didn’t eat all the dessert, I had my eye on your mother’s pie for a while.”</p><p>Heidi slapped Geralt’s chest, her cheeks hot, “Geralt!” she hissed, sitting back down, “Shush and eat!”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>Geralt knocked on Marcelina’s door and said, “Marcelina, can I come in?”</p><p>“You’re not going to leave so, whatever, I guess,” Marcelina’s muffled voice came through the door and Geralt stepped into her room, “Did you come to yell at me some more?”</p><p>“No, I came to apologize,” Geralt said, going over to his daughter’s bed and sitting on it, “I didn’t mean to snap at you, Marcelina but you have to believe me when I say The Continent is not a place you’ll love.”</p><p>“Why?” Marcelina asked, looking at her father, “How can it be so bad? Both you and Mom keep saying it, but you won’t tell me why.”</p><p>“Because you’re not old enough to understand why, Marcelina,” Geralt said, looking down at her, “Marcelina, you’re not ready for that world, I don’t think you’ll ever be ready for that world. Please, listen to me when I say that.”</p><p>Marcelina turned on the bed and said, “Whatever, it’s not like I can access it.”</p><p>“You also need to apologize to your mother,” Geralt placed his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “For telling her that you hate her. You don’t need more on your plate, Marcelina, and you’re going to need your mother by your side.”</p><p>“She’ll be at my side until I finish homeschooling,” Marcelina sighed as she looked at the wall, “I’ll apologize in the morning.”</p><p>“Good,” Geralt said, getting up, “The talk about the Continent is over, tomorrow, once your siblings leave for school, your mother and I want to have a talk with you, this isn’t a pass for you to do what you want, Marcelina, you’re going to learn that your actions have consequences.”</p><p>“Yes, Dad,” Marcelina said, “Can I go to bed now?”</p><p>“You may,” Geralt ruffled her short hair, “I love you, you know that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marcelina huffed as she looked over to her father, “Goodnight.”</p><p>Geralt got up and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. He found himself walking down into the living room, where Heidi sat on the couch, shuffling through papers, every single report about Marcelina. She let out a sigh and said, “I knew what I was signing up for when I had kids but this…</p><p>“It’s going to be alright,” Geralt kissed Heidi’s forehead and then pulled her up from the couch, “Come on, let’s go to bed, you’re so tense, you need a massage.”</p><p>“That does sound nice,” Heidi said, leaning against her husband, “Oh, reservations have been made, we can leave tomorrow, if you want.”</p><p>“I want that very much,” Geralt led Heidi upstairs, “Now, let’s get to that massage…”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>
  <em>Zophia found herself standing in an opulent bathing room or sorts, with a giant pool of warm water in the middle of the room. She wasn’t the only one in the bathroom, her mother stood there, in the middle of the pool, turned from her, slowly washing her body. She was sobbing, weeping softly as she used the oils and soaps to wash herself. She was scared, Zophia could feel her fear, she was nervous, anxious, lonely, missing her husband and children, locked away in this prison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zophia turned her head, watching as a robed figure walked into the bathing room and made their way over to pool, looking at Heidi’s back as she washed. Heidi turned her head and quickly looked away, saying, “Can I not have a moment to myself?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Our Lord, your master-“ The figure started but Heidi snarled and turned to him fully, “He is NOT my master!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is, the sooner you accept it, the less painful this is for you,” The figure said, regarding Heidi’s form, “Ah, yes, you have had children before, I can see it, your hips are full from childbirth…your breast swell, did you feed your children with them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is not any of your concern!” Heidi snapped, covering her chest faltering as the figure began to make their way into the water, “What are you doing?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your Master can taste the abomination on you, can smell it, he can sense it, he wants it gone, he wants to replace it with his own,” Heidi took a step back, her eyes widening, “I am doing what he bids me to do, he is in my body, he will replace the scent on you with his own.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“D-don’t touch me!” Heidi breathed, her fear spiking, “Stay away from me!” she turned to wade away but found herself frozen, stuck in place, “No! Don’t do this to me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will make it pleasant,” The figure said, grabbing Heidi’s form, “Your Master can give you everything you desire….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! Don’t touch me! Get off me!  Help! Please, someone help me!” Heidi screamed as the figure carried her to the edge of the pool, “Please!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just relax…. Enjoy the will of your Master.” Zophia turned her head and covered her ears, her eyes shut tight, whimpering as her mother’s screams filled her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! STOP! STOP! I DON’T WANT THIS!” Zophia eyes snapped open, her pupils had completely eaten up her irises and her heart pounded in her ears as Heidi’s screams rang through the bathing room, “NO! LET ME GOT, NO! GERALT, GERALT, SAVE ME!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Save me…save me…” Zophia whimpered, “Save me…save me…”</em>
</p><p>Zophia felt a hand on her shoulder and she woke with a start, looking up at her mother, who looked down at her with concern. Zophia crumbled into tears and grabbed at her, hugging her tightly, crying, whimpering, her words a jumble mess.</p><p>“Mommy, Mommy, I’m sorry Mommy, I couldn’t save you, Mommy!” Zophia whimpered, hugging Heidi tightly, “I couldn’t stop him.”</p><p>“It’s okay, sweetie,” Heidi hugged her daughter to her, “It was only a dream, I’m right here, no one hurt me.”</p><p>Heidi rocked her sobbing daughter in her arms and ran a hand over her head. This was getting scary, what could they do for Zophia?</p><p>TBC….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think, since they're going to Geralt's world, it's not going to be an easy ride.  Not an easy ride at all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Winds of Forced Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We left some money for pizza on the counter,” Heidi said, as she walked over to her children, sitting on the couch, “Don’t go overboard on the junk food, please.”</p><p>“We won’t,” Marcelina said as she and Junior played video games, “I promise, I’ll keep a sharp eye on our sweets intake.”</p><p>“You won’t be keeping a sharp eye on anything,” Geralt said, walking in, “Zophia is in charge, you listen to her, Marcelina, remember, you’re grounded.”</p><p>“I know…I know…for three years” Marcelina muttered rolling her eyes as Geralt grabbed the top of her head so she could look at him, “I’ll listen.”</p><p>“You better,” Geralt said as he let go of his daughter’s head, “Your Aunt Jasmine will be here late tonight, don’t let anyone else in, she has a key.”</p><p>“Yes Dad,” Zophia said, looking up from her book, “We’ll be fine.”</p><p>Heidi kissed her children and Geralt did the same before the two of them left their children, “We’ll call when we make it to the hotel.”</p><p>When the front door closed, Marcelina jumped up from the couch and rushed over to the parlor window, looking out of it, watching the car pull off, “Great, they’re gone,” she smiled and made her way into the kitchen, getting out the bags of chips, “The parents are gone, let’s party!”</p><p>“You’re not doing anything,” Zophia summoned the junk food and looked at her sister, “I’m in charge, remember?”</p><p>“I remember,” Marcelina hissed, walking over to her sister and looking down at her, “You’re really going to sit here and be a good girl? Come on, Zophia, we have only a few hours before Aunt Jasmine comes around, let’s order the pizza and party.”</p><p>Junior put his controller down and looked over to Zophia and nodded his head, looking at the girl. Zophia sighed and said, “You too, Junior?”</p><p>Junior nodded his head and danced on the couch, earning a laugh from his sisters. Zophia sighed and said, “Alright, let’s get the music started, I’ll order the pizzas. Let’s party!”</p><p>“Argh, Mom and dad only left 20 bucks!” Marcelina held up the bill, “We can’t order what we want.”</p><p>“Yes we can,” Zophia said, going over a cabinet and pulling out three coffee cans, “These are our swear jars, let’s see, Junior has none, such a good boy, I only have 20 in here and you, Marcelina, have 400 dollars, so this is where your allowance goes to!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah,” Marcelina hissed as Zophia pulled out money from the coffee can and put them back, “Now, order pizza, breadsticks, wings, everything!”</p><p>Junior jumped off the couch, ran over and grabbed Zophia’s  phone, putting it on the phone dock and turning the music on. Marcelina went over to her brother and the two began to dance to the music. Zophia ordered their things and joined them in the dancing. They ran through the house, sliding down the banister and jumping on the furniture. They ate too much junk, too many chips, too much ice cream and soda but had plenty of room for the pizza that arrived at their door.</p><p>A few hours later, all three children lay on the couch, stuffed and sated, watching scary movies, the sun had set an hour ago and their aunt had sent them a message saying she would be there by 11PM.</p><p>“Look at how lame this is!” Marcelina sneered at the movie they were watching, “All this blood, not possible, the human body doesn’t contain that much blood.”</p><p>“Well, looks real enough for me,” Zophia snapped, covering Junior’s eyes so he couldn’t see the person’s head be cut clean off, “Urgh, can’t we watch something else, Marcelina, I think Junior is going to bite me if I don’t let go of his face.”</p><p>“It’s getting good,” Marcelina said, looking at the TV screen, “Shush, aww yeah, here comes the killing.”</p><p>Junior peeked through Zophia’s fingers but then closed his eye. Zophia gulped and closed hers but all three of them screamed out when a loud boom filled the air, the house shaking.</p><p>“What in the hell was that?!” Marcelina asked, looking around, her eyes going to the window, “What the-Zophia! Come here!”</p><p>Zophia and Junior ran to the window that Marcelina stood at and watched as lights lit up the sky, they spun around in the air, lighting the area. Zophia leaned closer to the window and said, “petals, do you see them, Marcelina?”</p><p>“Yeah, and something that smells like shit,” Marcelina covered her nose in disgust, “It smells like…ugh, something rotting!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zophia said, but stopped as the petals outside seemed to form a figure, in the air, “Marcelina, the petals are making something, it’s-it’s a face!”</p><p>Marcelina looked at the petals that the lights in the sky lit up and said, “Shit, Zophia, we have to hide, come one, let’s hide!” As the petal face came flying to the house.</p><p>The three children managed to stuff themselves in a tiny closet, just as the face hit the house. They heard glass shattering, the walls giving in, the wind howling, loud groans filled the air, along with the scent of something rotten. Marcelina threw up a bubble around the three of them and turned to Zophia to ask for help but found her sister staring at nothing her pupils blown as the wind howled around them.</p><p>“Not here…she’s not here…” Zophia whispered, “He’s going to get her! He’s after her!”</p><p>“Zophia what are you talking about?!” Marcelina whispered, the wind but a dull lull around the bubble.</p><p>“…..Decay, dying,” Zophia whispered, turning to her sister, “It wants our mom.”</p><p>There was a loud roar that filled the air and then the wind was dying, the scent of rot fading. Marcelina dropped the bubble and opened the closet door, saying, “Fuck…the house is trashed.”</p><p>The windows, every window had been blown in, doors ripped off their frames and the walls had been blown in as well. The house was barely standing. The three, tossed on shoes they found in the closet and walked through the wreckage. The TV has been ripped from the wall, the smell of gas filled the air and Marcelina ran to turn the gas off from the stove. Junior held tightly to Marcelina as Zophia walked behind them, looking around. Their house was destroyed, it might as well be gone, black, dried petals blew in through the blown in walls resting in cracks and corners.</p><p>“What in the hell did this?” Marcelina said, as they walked out the house, “Our house is gone!”</p><p>“It wasn’t looking for us,” Zophia whispered, looking to Marcelina, “It was looking for mom.”</p><p>“What was?” Marcelina demanded as they walked to the intact barn, only the house had been hit.</p><p>“I don’t know, but it wasn’t from this world,” Zophia whispered, shivering, “I can still sense it, evil, dark, decaying, rotting.”</p><p>“Zophia you are freezing,” Marcelina said tossing a warming spell at her sister, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No…” She whispered, still looking far away, “No! NO! NO! MOM! MOMMY!” she started to scream, “NO! THEY TOOK HER! IT TOOK HER! MOMMY!!!”</p><p>Zophia stood and screamed until suddenly her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she fainted. Marcelina and Junior crouched around their sister, shaking her trying to wake up but nothing worked.</p><p>“What in the hell is going on, Junior?!” Marcelina asked her brother who shrugged and shook his head.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“Fuck!” Geralt moaned in bliss, cumming deeply inside his wife, who loomed over him, the top of her dress bunched under her breasts, which were hanging out freely, her panties ripped and hanging from his fingers, “I can’t do a round 4, Heidi, we have to make it to the hotel and we’re going to be late for check in.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, this the first kids free weekend we’ve had in ages, I have to take advantage of all the time we have,” Heidi said, leaning in and kissing her husband deeply, “Remember, when we didn’t have kids?”</p><p>“Hmm, such a long time ago, I remember having wild sex,” Geralt said, looking up at Heidi as she fixed her top, “In our slice of Toussaint, before the kids raided it and turned it into their playground. Sex in the kitchen, the living room….gods, remember late nights drunk off wine?”</p><p>“Mmm, I miss it,” Heidi said, kissing Geralt once more, fixing her curls, “But, I think we got lucky with the kids, even Marcelina.”</p><p>Heidi climbed off Geralt, letting him tuck himself back in his pants and leaning back against the seat of the car. Heidi sat beside him, and rubbed her belly, “If I wasn’t pregnant now, I would be now, you came a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re not the only one excited about not having kids,” Geralt said as he pushed past Heidi and climbed in the driver seat of their car, “Come on, I want to hold your hand while we drive to the city.”</p><p>Heidi let out a sigh and climbed to the front, sitting and grabbing Geralt’s hand which still had her panties on them, “Geralt, my panties…”</p><p>Geralt hummed and tucked them in his pocket, before he started the car and pulled out of the small side road they had parked in.</p><p>“I’m going to leak everywhere,” Heidi hissed as she looked around for tissues, “You pervert.”</p><p>“I like the idea of my mark on you,” Geralt said as Heidi gave up trying to find a cloth and just sat back in the seat, “We can’t find another school for Marcelina?”</p><p>“No, I’m pulling strings now, well, trying to, Marcelina is a menace, apparently,” Heidi looked over to Geralt, “She’s going to have a tough time getting into a college, I guess we’ll homeschool her.”</p><p>“None of us are good with math,” Geralt said, earning a soft ‘fuck’ from Heidi, as they drove through the woods, “We’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“I’m going to-“ Heidi stopped and covered her nose, “Eww, what is that smell, did you fart?”</p><p>“No,” Geralt frowned at the smell too, “What is that smell? Must be something really dead, really really dead.”</p><p>“Drive faster,” Heidi said, just as the dark skies above them began to light up, “Geralt, Geralt what are those light?” She frowned, looking up at the swirling clouds, “That isn’t lightning.”</p><p>“You’re right it isn’t,” Geralt said as the smell grew worse and black, dead petals began to hit the windshield, “These petals, they’re the same ones we found by the barn the other day.”</p><p>“Yeah, but there are thousands of them,” Heidi said as the petals began to swirl around the car, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t-“ Geralt started but then slammed on the brakes and put the car in park, seeing a face, made of petals in front of them, “Shit-“ the petal face shot right to them and Geralt barely had time to force Heidi and him down as it hit the car, shattering the windows.</p><p>“Geralt, what in the fuck!” Heidi screamed as the car rocked on the road, the flurry of dead petals shaking it violently, “What in the hell is this?!”</p><p>“Come on!” Geralt pulled Heidi over to him and got her out the car, “Let’s head for cover.”</p><p>The moment Heidi stepped out the car, the petals swept around her, Geralt reached out for her but cursed as the dead petals seemed to sharpen, slicing his hand open as he tried to reach for her. Heidi let out a scream and tried to escape but the rests of petals crashed down on her like a tidal wave, with a roar, knocking Geralt across the road.</p><p>When He managed to get up, the petals, the wind, the lights had faded away and with them, his wife.</p><p>“Heidi?” Geralt walked over to the car, looking down at where Heidi stood, “Heidi?! Fuck!” He kicked at the car and then got in it. He started it, turned around in the middle of the road and sped off, heading home, nursing his bleeding hand, Heidi was gone and something was off, very off.</p><p>He made it home in under an hour and frowned at the state of the home, “Shit, the kids,” he climbed out the car and ran up the porch, going through the doorway, the front door having been ripped off, “Zophia, Marcelina, Junior!”</p><p>“Dad?” Geralt’s felt relief wash through him as he ran through the house to the backyard, where he found Marcelina and Junior by the bar, “Daddy!”</p><p>He ran over to his kids and hugged them tightly, before looking at them, “What happened?”</p><p>“A wind! And petals,” Marcelina said, looking over to him, with tears in her eyes, “It blew the house out, and It smelled like death!” she looked to the barn, “And Zophia fainted but she kept saying it was after Mom and that they got her-“ Marcelina stopped and looked at Geralt, “Dad, where’s mom?”</p><p>Geralt wrapped his hand in the cloth Junior gave him and said, in a low voice, “Whatever it was that attacked you, took her,” He pulled his phone out and gave it to Marcelina, “Call Jasmine, tell her not to come, I’m going to check on your sister.”</p><p>Geralt walked into the barn and over to where Zophia lay, in a pile of hay. He crouched down in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead and whispered the sign for compulsion, “Wake up, Zophia.”</p><p>Zophia’s eyes fluttered opened and she let out a moan, looking up at her father. Geralt ran a hand over her head and said, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“They took her,” Zophia whispered, “I saw it, I saw it, they swept her up in a wave of petals, the took her, to another world, Daddy,” she grabbed at Geralt’s hand, “You have to save her, it wants her, I saw her, a few nights ago, in my dream, they…they forced themselves on her, please, save her.”</p><p>“If they took her from this world, then I don’t know where they took her,” Geralt whispered, looking down at his child.</p><p>“It’s the same world you left, Daddy, I saw it, I could sense it, they took her to your home, we have to go get her,” Zophia said, making Geralt look at her, “You have to get her, please.”</p><p>Geralt looked to Zophia and out at the entrance of the barn, where Marcelina and Junior stood, staring at him with tears in their eyes. Their mother was gone, Heidi had been forced to his world. He had promised her that nothing would force them apart again. Geralt closed his eyes and sighed, “Marcelina, Junior, Zophia, get those stairs in the house stable, go upstairs and pack, we’re going to The Continent, now.”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>Heidi let out a weak moan, blinking her eyes open, her head throbbing with pain. What happened to her? She remembered the car shaking, the stench of death, dead petals all around her and then nothing. She turned her head and looked around, frowning. She was in a room, an opulent room, on a bed that could easily fit 30 people. The furniture was made from black wood, covered in black silks and velvet blankets. The floors were covered in furs, a fireplace was going in a pit that sit in the middle of the room and windows with black etchings on it. Someone very rich must live here, someone with too much time on their hands</p><p>Heidi slid over to the end of the bed and placed her heel covered feet on the floor and stood. She walked over to the window and looked out of it, finding herself looking out into a city of black, near mountains. It wasn’t the city that had her staring but the lack of cars, the horses the carts, the people in period clothes. She could bet money on where she was.</p><p>“I’m on The Continent,” Heidi whispered, backing away from the window, “H-how did I get here, who bought me here?!”</p><p>Right on cue, the door to the room Heidi was in opened and a person, wearing ragged robes walked in, looked over to the bed and then to Heidi, who took a step back, going closer to the window. She held her hand out to the person and said, “Stay back, I’ll blast you if you come any closer.”</p><p>The person tilted their head and took a step forward, Heidi looked at the person and said, “Don’t step any forward, I’ll blast you!”</p><p>The person took another step and Heidi tried to use her magic but instead an explosion of pain came forward, it was like her hand on was fire. She fell to the floor, screaming in agony, curling up in a ball. She sobbed and wept and cried out again as a hand grabbed her injured wrist to reveal a black mark on it, a pattern that wove around it. It didn’t weave around one wrist but both of them.</p><p>“Our Lord was right, these runes do block the powers of a demi-god,” Heidi yanked her wrist away from the man and snarled.</p><p>“Get the fuck away from me!” She watched as the man sat up and looked hard at her.</p><p>“Are you hungry, injured? Our Lord was not gentle when he retrieved you,” The person said as Heidi backed away from him, “You look in need of a bath, your thighs are covered in a strange substance.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Heidi said, lifting her head up with pride, “My husband’s sperm you piece of-OH” Heidi’s head went flying back as a hand swept across her face, slapping her hard. She grabbed her cheek and looked at the person, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“I am sorry but your choice of words warrant a punishment, you have no husband now, when we figure out how to break the bond you have with this….man and I say the word man loosely, you will be bonded to your true master, your real master.”</p><p>“I’d rather die before doing that, I’ll toss myself out the window,” Heidi said, getting up, “I’ll make sure my blood splatters the ground below!”</p><p>She reached over to the window and tried to open it but herself weak, suddenly, too tired to lift a finger up. The person in the hood caught her before she could fall and carried her back to the bed, laying her on it.</p><p>“A compulsion rune is on your body, as well, you’ll not be killing yourself anytime soon, if you go against the spell it drains you of energy, making you weak, and I’m afraid we’re not in a safe area for you to drop everywhere,” The person said, looking at Heidi, “So, until you’re in the mood to listen, you’ll be locked in here, a meal will arrive soon, I hope you behave enough to get it.”</p><p>Heidi watched the person leave her before the urge to sleep won and she slipped into darkness. Her family the last thing on her mind.</p><p>TBC…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marcelina gets her wish, at the cost of her mother. Let's see what happens next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreams and Nursemaids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao, falling asleep over here, here's your chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re going to The Continent?!” Marcelina exclaimed, her eyes growing big, “Really?!”</p><p>“It’s not a vacation, Marci,” Geralt said as he walked down the stairs with his gear, “Don’t get excited, I would leave you here but I don’t know how long it’ll be before I find your mother. Plus, I want to know that you’re close to me, safe, you’re staying with Ciri, in her estates in the country, can’t risk the city, things have been a little leery.”</p><p>Geralt went over to his son and helped him pack his bag. He ran his fingers through his curls and said, “We’re going to get Mommy back, okay?”</p><p>Junior nodded his head and hugged Geralt tightly, Geralt returning the hug and looking over to his daughters, “Did you pack spare toiletries?”</p><p>“Yes dad,” Zophia said, “Just in case we’re here for longer.”</p><p>“Good,” Geralt said, looking around the house, “The protection wards are up, no one is getting in, no one is getting out, come on, let’s go to the barn.”</p><p>“How are we getting to The Continent?” Marcelina asked, shifting her pack on her back and following her father, “There’s nothing in the barn!”</p><p>“There isn’t?” Geralt asked as the group walked into the barn, “Of course you think that, your mother and I put wards up around this place so that you, Marci wouldn’t be tempted to sneak in,” He held his hand to the wall of the barn to reveal a simple black door. He looked at his children and then opened it to reveal a room, “In you go, there’s the Continent.”</p><p>The trio of children walked through the black door and into the room. The room was nothing special, just a sitting room like area, with chairs rugs on the floor and windows that looked out into a countryside. It wasn’t nighttime, like it was back in their world, it was almost noon maybe, and the air was chillier. Geralt entered behind them and closed the door, making it fade away with the palm of his hand. He grabbed Junior’s hand and went over to the door of the sitting room and opened it, leading them into a hallway of wooden paneling. They walked down a set of stairs and into a foyer, stopping when they heard voices in the other room.</p><p>“Ciri, they’re gaining power, they plan to strike us soon, within the month, we need to prepare ourselves, these crazies mean business, with their Eternal Fire bullshit,” a man said, his voice rushed, “It won’t be long before they’re storming our lands, burning everything they come across.”</p><p>“That won’t happen,” A woman said, she sounded sure of herself, “I’ll see to it that the troops have more soldiers, if I have to go out there myself, I will, you’re dismissed.”</p><p>“Yes, Empress….”</p><p>Geralt walked into the room the voices came from and said, “Ciri,” looking at the woman that was crouched over a map. The woman looked up, her white blond hair falling out of the bun she had it in and her green eyes widening. She stood up and then rushed over to Geralt and hugged him, “Geralt! You’re here, but I wasn’t expecting you for another few months!”</p><p>Geralt hugged the woman back and said, “Well, things are going on at home, and here, apparently,” he looked at the woman and asked, “Did you grow taller?”</p><p>“Geralt, please,” The woman smiled and then looked over to Geralt’s children, “You three have grown so big, I still have pictures of you when you were little.”</p><p>“Yeah, not to sound rude or anything but who are you?” Marcelina asked, confused, “We’ve never met before.”</p><p>“Zophia, Marcelina, Junior, this is Cirilla, your older sister, she was my ward for quite some time, then she got too old for me,” Geralt said as Ciri walked over to the three of them and smiled.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you all, though Geralt and Heidi said that you would never step foot on The Continent, what’s changed?”</p><p>“Something from this world took our Mother,” Zophia said suddenly, looking at Cirilla, “Dad couldn’t leave us in our home, so he bought us here. I suspect he wants us to stay with you, while he goes out to find our mother from whatever took her.”</p><p>“What?! You can’t leave us here, while you go search for Mom,” Marcelina said, looking at her father, “We should go as well! Dad!”</p><p>“He’s right to leave us here, Marcelina!” Zophia snapped at her sister, “You didn’t feel what I felt, we’re just a bunch of teenagers, Marcelina, whatever took Mom could kill us in an instant! Dad shouldn’t worry about us AND look for Mom too.”</p><p>“Plus,” Ciri added looking at Marcelina, “This world is dangerous, there are beasts here, bandits, and,” she looked over to Geralt, “The Eternal Fire sect has started to hunt down Witchers, they’re killing them in the streets, the cities, anywhere, they’re safe in these lands but lands that are influenced by the Eternal Fire…they could get killed.”</p><p>“You three will stay here, no debating it,” Geralt said, looking at his children, “This estate is vast, there’s plenty for you three to do, go settle in, I need to talk to Ciri.”</p><p>Ciri called for a maid to lead the children to the rooms they would be staying in and led Geralt into the room she had been planning in, “What’s this about Heidi being taken?”</p><p>“I don’t know what took her but Zophia, she claims to have felt it, the thing that took her, it’s from here,” Geralt crossed his arms, “It came the form of black, dead petals, smelled like death and decay too,” he looked out the window, “When I tried to grab at Heidi, they sliced my hand up and took her in a wave of petals, never seen anything like it.” He held up his injured hand and then tucked it back into the crook of his arms, “Ciri has anyone come to you or your advisors, complaining about dead petals, the smell of death or strange lights in the sky at night.”</p><p>“No,” Ciri shook her head, “I would remember something like that,” she looked to the man, “I would remember people complaining about things like that, Geralt, I don’t know who or what took Heidi.”</p><p>“I was afraid you say that,” Geralt said, rubbing his temple, “Who do you think would know what took her?”</p><p>“Sounds like something magical took her,” Ciri looked out the window, “Perhaps a mage would know, or a sorceress, there is a druid that lives in these woods, his house moves, but he might be able to help you.”</p><p>“Just give me a map and point me in the right direction,” Geralt said as he looked to Ciri, “And I’ll leave at first light tomorrow.”</p><p>He walked over to Ciri and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “For now, I want to enjoy the time I have with my children, all of them.”</p><p>Ciri smiled and walked out the planning room with Geralt, “So, which one of my siblings has a beau, I need fodder to tease them.”</p><p>“If I had that information, I would tell you, you know how it is, Ciri, the youth, full of secrets,” Geralt mused as Ciri laughed at him.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“Can we sleep here tonight, dad?” Geralt looked up from his work to see his three young children in the doorway of his room with Zophia at the lead, “Please, just one night before you leave.”</p><p>Geralt set his sword down and looked at his children. Junior hung on tight to Zophia’s hand, his eyes red, most likely crying for his mother. Zophia looked tired, still recovering from her fainting spell and vision and Marcelina looked firmed, or tried to, his little warrior. He moved from the table and then motioned to the bed with his head. All three of his kids ran over to it and jumped in the middle of it, making room for the man as he laid down close to him.</p><p>“I don’t want you to go, but I know you have to,” Zophia whispered as she lifted her father’s wounded hand and healed it with her magic, “You have to go find Mom.”</p><p>“Just wish you let us go with you,” Marcelina sighed, resting her head on her father’s shoulder, “What if you get really hurt, Daddy?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Geratl assured his children, using a soft blast of telekinesis to blow out the candles that barely lit the room, “I’ve lived here before, didn’t I? I’ve dealt with worse than some petals and rot.”</p><p>Junior buried his face in his father’s stomach, letting his thoughts fly through the man’s head, “That’s right, Junior, you have to be a little man now, watch over your sisters, make sure Marcelina doesn’t cause trouble.”</p><p>“Hey!” Marcelina huffed, glaring at her father before sniffling and saying, “I wanted to come here, but I didn’t want to come here because something kidnapped our mother.”</p><p>“I’m going to find her, we’ll be a family again, okay, kiddos?” Geralt said, earning three head nods, “Good, now sleep, I’m tired and I have a long day ahead of me.”</p><p>The kids snuggled against him and fell asleep quickly, having been up for a full day or so. Geralt ran a hand over his face and then closed his eyes himself, hoping he wouldn’t have nightmares about his wife being tortured, if what Zophia said was true.</p><p>Instead he found himself sitting in fields of red flowers, a place he knew very well. He turned his head and found himself with Heidi in his arms. They were kissing each other, whispering words of love. Heidi pulled away from Geralt allowing him to see her face and her left cheek was red and swollen, someone hurt her.</p><p>“Who did this?” Geralt asked looking at her cheek before cupping it gently, “Who hurt you.”</p><p>“Some hooded freak,” Heidi said she climbed in his lap, Wasn’t happy about the fact that I had your cum all over me, might have been the way I said it.”</p><p>“I’m coming for you, Heidi, I swear,” Geralt whispered in her hair, kissing her injure free cheek, “I won’t let you stay there for long.”</p><p>“Please, hurry, they’re going to try to break our bond,” Heidi said, sitting up to look at Geralt, “They’re trying to bond me to their master, they managed to bind my magic,” she held up her wrists, showing Geralt the marks on her wrists, “I’m pretty, defenseless here.”</p><p>“Well you’re not that helpless, we still have this place,” Geralt said, sitting up, “If you can tell me everything you see, when you wake, who the people are, any special symbols, anything that stands out, tell me, it’ll help me find you.”</p><p>“I’ll remember everything,” Heidi promised, leaning up to Geralt, “They can’t force us apart, people  have already tried that and they failed.”</p><p>Their lips joined in a kiss and Heidi began to pull off her dress, tugging at Geralt’s shirt, helping him take it off, the both of them falling into the flowers. They were quick, they didn’t know when the other one would wake. Geralt looked down at her as he made love to her, his eyes taking in her features, watching her face contort in pleasure as he found that spot in her that made cry out.</p><p>“I’m going to find you, and when I do, I’ll do this, over and over again, never letting you out of my sight,” Geralt growled his head dropping in the crook of Heidi’s neck his teeth finding purchase on the soft flesh there and biting down, hard.</p><p>“Never! Don’t let me go, Geralt!” Heidi cried out, the pain and pleasure mixing together, her legs wrapping around is waist, “Fuck me good, Geralt!”</p><p>Geralt was quick, making her cum quickly before he followed along with her. They lay on the grass afterward, their limbs wrapped around each other. Geralt kissed her and said, “Keep your head down, Treasure, don’t let them think you’re scheming.”</p><p>“I’ll be like a church mouse,” Heidi said, using the hand that had their bond symbol to grab his hand, “This bond is stronger than any plan they have for me.”</p><p>“Good, I’m waking up, I’m coming for you, Heidi,” Geralt said, inhaling her scent before he woke.</p><p>Dawn’s first light was coming through the window and Geralt knew it was time for him to go. He slowly sat up on the bed and deposited Junior in between his sisters. He kissed Marcelina’s forehead and whispered, “Please, behave for Ciri,” before kissing Junior’s head, “Watch over your sisters, be brave.”</p><p>He looked down at Zophia and kissed her head, “I’ll get her, before anything happens, Zophia, your dreams won’t come true.”</p><p>Geralt grab his swords and armor and left the room, he looked at his children, one last time and then was off, slipping into another room, pulling his armor on, strapping his swords to his back and then walking out the estate mansion, going to the stable, where a stable waited, holding the reins of a mare. He grabbed the reins from the boy and asked, “What’s her name?”</p><p>“Her name is Molly, sir,” the boy said, as Geralt led her out of the stables and got on top of her.</p><p>“She looks more like a Roach than a Molly,” Geralt turned Roach around, directed at the woods and then was off, heading to the druid that he hoped would help him find his wife.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>Marcelina opened her eyes, the moment she heard her father walk down the hall. She heard his little plea but damn it, she needed to help him find their mother! She slid off the bed, grabbed her pack and shoes and slipped out the room, heading down the hallway. She had just made it to the stairs when a hand grabbed her arm and she turned, finding herself looking into the eyes of a man, a man with brown hair, swept back in a pony tail and cat like eyes set in a handsome face, eyes like her sister and father, a man who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here.</p><p>“And where are you going?” the man asked Marcelina, who tried to get her arm from his grip, “I asked you a question, missy.”</p><p>“I’m going to, look at the flowers,” Marcelina tried, earning a tsk from the man, “Are you…are you like my dad? A Witcher?”</p><p>“Give the girl a cookie, she’s not dumb,” the man said, smirking at Marcelina, “The Empress called me in, to watch over you, though I don’t like playing a nursemaid to children, she did mention that you were the daughter of Geralt of Rivia and half Witcher, couldn’t believe her, so I just had to come and see for myself.”</p><p>“Hey now, I’m not a freak show,” Marcelina said as the man let go of her arm and leaned against the wall, “Who the hell are you anyways?”</p><p>“People call me Eskel,” The man said, running his hand through his dark hair, “But you can call me your Governess…”</p><p>TBC…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll add some Eskel tags later, night!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What are we dealing with?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5, enjoy! Lots of POV hopping will be happening, it's going to happen a lot more in later chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A babysitter, you got me a babysitter?!” Marcelina rushed into the dining room, looking at her older sister, “Ciri, I don’t need a babysitter!”</p><p>“Apparently you do,” Ciri said as she ate her meal, “Eskel wouldn’t have shown himself so soon, if you weren’t trying to sneak out to follow Geralt.”</p><p>“Dad shouldn’t have left us here! We should be with him, it’s our mother who’s been kidnapped!” Marcelina exclaimed pacing, “We’re suppose to sit here, be good children and twiddle our thumbs?!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eskel said, sitting in a chair and grabbing some grapes to eat, “You are, how old are you 11?”</p><p>“I’m 15!” Marcelina said, pacing, “I’m not a kid!”</p><p>“Yes you are,” Eskel watched the girl pace, “Shit, you act just like him, when he was a youth, Geralt of Rivia made his double, no doubting who’s girl that is.”</p><p>“Marcelina sit down and eat,” Ciri sighed, as the girl snarled at Eskel, “Was I like this, when I was her age?”</p><p>“You were a little better…” Eskel said, looking at Ciri and then to Marcelina, “You’d be a burden to your father anyways, if you went, what can you do?”</p><p> "I know how to use a sword very well!” Marcelina said, sitting down, “I can defend myself, my dad doesn’t need to watch out for me, I can look out for myself!”</p><p>“Eat,” Eskel said, giving Marcelina another look, “You can show me, outside, yup, this one is-“ he paused as Zophia and Junior walked the eating room, “Don’t tell me that’s-“</p><p>“That’s Zophia and Geralt the 2<sup>nd</sup>, Zophia is the eldest twin and Junior is their youngest,” Ciri said as Zophia and Junior sat down at the table.</p><p>“He got busy and stayed busy,” Eskel whistled, looking at the kids, who looked back at him, “Hello there, children, I’m your Uncle Eskel, how are you?”</p><p>“Dad didn’t talk about you,” Zophia said as she poured Junior a cup of milk, “You can’t possibly be our Uncle.”</p><p>“This one has a smart mouth,” Eskel muttered, taking a roll and eating it, “I knew your father as a youth, we did our Trials together, both of us survived, your father survived too well, they did more things to him.”</p><p>“Trials?” Marcelina asked, “What do you mean by Trials, is that how you become witchers?”</p><p>“Yes, they did things to us, to make us stronger, the mutate our emotions, to make us fearless,” Eskel said looking at Marcelina, “They make us sterile, they change us.”</p><p>“Apparently they didn’t change Dad enough,” Zophia said, looking at the man, “He has three children and one on the way.”</p><p>“He’s been very busy,” Eskel gave Ciri a smile, “Your mother,” his face got serious, “What does she look like?”</p><p>Junior slid out of his seat and walked over to the Witcher and pulled out a photo from his jacket pocket, showing it to Eskel. It was a picture of the family, at a beach somewhere with Geralt’s arm wrapped around the waist of a lovely dark skinned woman.</p><p>“That’s not your mom,” Eskel looked at the twins, “She’s so short, you two tower over her!”</p><p>“She’s very sensitive about her height,” Zophia said, as the man looked at the picture, “If you meet her don’t talk about her height.”</p><p>“Or her chest,” Marcelina said, looking smug, “Though Dad might hurt you if you do.”</p><p>“Why is Uncle Eskel here?” Zophia turned to their oldest sister, “I thought it was just you watching us?”</p><p>“He’s here for your sister,” Ciri said as Eskel nodded his head, “To make sure she doesn’t slip away, like this morning.”</p><p>“Marcelina, Dad doesn’t need to worry about you too,” Zophia frowned, “You’re suppose to be behaving!”</p><p>“Shut up Zopiha, he’s not here now, you don’t know If he’s going to make it to Mom or not!” Marcelina said, with a frown, “What if he’s killed, maybe one of us could have helped him.”</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Zophia snapped, looking over to Junior who looked as though he was going to cry again, “Junior, she didn’t mean it…”she let Junior hug her tightly, “Dad and Mom will be fine.”</p><p>Eskel looked at the siblings, at Ciri and then to Marcelina, before getting up. He walked over to Marcelina and said, “Come on, let’s go outside.”</p><p>“For what?” Marcelina crossed her arms.</p><p>“I’m going to bring you down several pegs,” Eskel said jerking his head to the door, “Let’s go, halfling!”</p><p>“Halfling!” Marcelina got up and followed the man, “What is a halfing?!”</p><p>“You!” Eskel took off his armor, leaving himself in a pair of leather pants and a shirt. He grabbed two training swords and led Marcelina to an open area outside, “You said you know how to use a sword, halfling, show me.”</p><p>He tossed a sword to Marcelina and got into a stance, “Don’t go easy on me, please, halfling,  I want to-“ He held his sword up to block the swing Marcelina tried to hit him with, “I see some power…”</p><p>“I’ll show you more!” Marcelina swung again but Eskel parried her hit and she had to move out the way or else be hit with the sword.</p><p>The two fought each other, blocking, dodging, parrying each other but only one was tiring. Eskel saw Marcelina misstep and charged forward, smacking the practice sword out of her hand and pushing her to the ground, the tip of his sword in her throat. Marcelina reached out for her sword but Eskel kicked it away. She growled and held her hand out and said, “Move!” sending a blast to Eskel, who went flying in the air, landing in a roll close to her.</p><p>Eskel stood, looked down at Marcelina and said, “A witch? You’re a witch?!”</p><p>“My mom’s a witch, so yeah, we have some powers,” Marcelina said as she stood, “But she’s more powerful then my sister, Junior and me combined.”</p><p>“I see,” Eskel said, looking at the girl, “A Witcher/Sorceress,” he turned to the small group that watched them, “Miss Zophia, can you sword fight too?”</p><p>“No, I don’t like it,” Zophia said, holding Junior’s hand, “Junior doesn’t like it either, though, he likes kickball.”</p><p>Junior nodded his head proudly, smiling. Eskel smiled back, “Geralt Junior, you have some big shoes to fill but I think kickball helps out.”</p><p>Eskel walked over to Marcelina, “You have a good form, I’ll help you shape it up, in fact,” he looked over to Zophia and Junior, “Since we have time to spare, I’ll help you all with your Witcher senses, does your Dad do that with you?”</p><p>“Sometimes, but, he doesn’t like to be reminded of his life here,” Zophia said as Eskel walked over to them, “Says he doesn’t need to use them at home.”</p><p>“He doesn’t? Must be nice and peaceful where you are,” Eskel said, patting Zophia’s shoulder, “You might need them here, I’ll help you,” he turned to Marcelina, “Go get a potion or something, you’re going to be stiff soon, I’m going to finish eating, then we can work on those Witcher senses.”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>Geralt tucked his sword back in its place and looked around the area. Ghouls had swarmed the place, eating away at a dead body, it was strange to see them this deep in the woods, ghouls tend to stay close to roads, close to places where dead bodies piled up, not in the woods where other beasts could pick them off with ease.</p><p>Something wasn’t right.</p><p>He crouched down, looking at the body that was half eaten, it was a man, an older man, dressed in rags made from wild cloths, a basket of herbs and wild roots was a ways from him. Geralt could feel the magic from the man, having lived around it for a long time, he could sense even the smallest amount of magic. This was the druid he was looking for.</p><p>Shit. Geralt cursed softly and stood up, using his senses to pick up a scent trail, perhaps the Druid’s hut might hold some information about the thing that took Heidi. He didn’t find the trail he wanted but he did catch one that caught his attention. It smelt of death and decay, not the typical death and decay but the one that had taken his wife. He followed it deeper into the woods, the putrid smell getting stronger until he found himself looking at a hut that had been ransacked. Geralt walked into the hut and cursed once more, everything had been turned upside down, nothing was in its placed, whoever trashed the druid’s hut had been looking for something.</p><p>Geralt looked around the one roomed hut and looked around, using his senses. Nothing jumped out at him until he zeroed in on the rough wooden bed, or the post of the bed. Something was off about it. Geralt walked over to it and rapt his knuckles against it, finding it hollowed. When he could find out how to open it, he took his sword and hacked the top off it and peered inside. A simple journal was inside and he took it out and tucked it in his armor.</p><p>He paused and went still, sensing something and turned slowly to see two figures, in ragged robes, smelling of death and decay. Geralt looked at them and said, “This is going to go one of two ways, you tell me where my wife is and I kill you or I kill you outright.”</p><p>“This must be the abomination that’s scent is all over the one that belongs to our lord,” Geralt looked at the two and took a step forward, “Yes, it is him, Witcher, we were not expecting to meet this soon, but I am sure our lord would be most pleased to have your head as a trophy.”</p><p>“Where is my wife,” Geralt said, pointing his sword at the figures, “I’m not in the mood for games.”</p><p>“Where she should be,” the figure said, giving Geralt the clue that these two weren’t going to talk.</p><p>He struck fast, swiping at one of the figure’s head. When it came off, it exploded into a burst of petals, the scent of death and decay had him gagging, it was as though it was concentrated. He stumbled out the hut and barely had time to dodge the blast of blackness that the remaining figure threw at him. It hit the tree and Geralt watched as the tree began to rot. He turned to the figure just as it sent another blast of black magic. Geralt threw up the sign for Quen and watched as the black magic ate away at the shield he put up. He growled and used the Igni sign, watching as the black magic faded quickly. He looked at the figure and said, “Neat magic trick you got there.”</p><p>“That’s just a taste of what we can do, those closer to the Lord can move the dead, raise armies of the dead, this world will know what we are capable of, when our Lord returns, he will have your head,” The figure hissed before leaving in a wind of petals. Geralt watched the petals float away and put his sword away. He took the journal out and opened a page and stopped, looking at the writing.</p><p>“I can’t read this,” Geralt rumbled, closing the journal, damn it, he would go back to Ciri, find someone who can and then go from there, “Some kind of foreign language.”</p><p>He tucked the book back in his armor and left the area. This is not what he wanted, this was setting him back and his wife needed him more than ever.He stopped to look at the rotting tree and muttered to himself, "What in the hell are we dealing with?"</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“You’re pregnant,” Heidi turned her head around and lowered her dress quickly, hiding the tiny bump on her stomach, “This is not good, not good at all.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean by not good, but if you try to bring any harm to my baby,” Heidi hissed, as the man walked over to her, “I’ll bash your head in!”</p><p>“The compulsion spell will not allow it,” Heidi backed up as the hooded man started to herd her to the wall, and when she was pressed up against it, he placed his hand on her belly, and hummed, “Yes, only a few months along, maybe three, still a good time to abo-“</p><p>“Get your fucking hands off me!” Heidi snarled, slapping at the hand, only to cry out as the man grabbed her neck and slammed her head into the wall. She saw stars for a moment and then the man was looming over her, inhaling her scent, snarling, “You’ve been here for several days, how is that you still smell like that abomination!”</p><p>Heidi cried out as the man threw her onto the ground and snarled, “Go, to the bathing room, now!”</p><p>Heidi scrambled to her feet and rushed to the bathing room that was attached to the room. She slammed the door and locked it, before sitting on one of the many benches that sat in the opulent bathroom and sobbed into her hands. She wanted her children, her husband, her home. She didn’t want to be in this world</p><p>She cried some more and then got up, taking off her dress and climbing into the bath. She washed herself slowly, looking to the locked door every now again. She wondered if her children were alright, were they warm and safe. She hoped that Geralt was well, not in any danger, and that he wasn’t dead.</p><p>She finished washing and got out the tub, grabbing a towel to dry off but paused as she couldn’t find her dress. Where did it go?! She walked around the bathing area and stopped, seeing a dress waiting for her, a black, sheer ragged thing made of silk. This was too revealing.</p><p>“I’m not wearing this,” Heidi whispered in disgust, “I want my clothes back, GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK!!”</p><p>“Those rags have been burned,” Heidi turned and pulled the towel over her frame, as the man in the ragged robes walked over to her, “This is a more suitable piece for our Lord’s chosen.”</p><p>“I’m not wearing it!” Heidi hissed, “You can’t make me wear that trash!”</p><p>“I cannot?” The man asked, looking at Heidi with eyes of pitch black, “I shall, do not move.”</p><p>Heidi’s eyes widen as she found herself frozen, stuck, she couldn’t move, why couldn’t she move? The man walked over to her and pulled the towel from her frame. He moved her arms with ease and let his eyes roam her body. She felt cold hands on her hips, rubbing them gently before letting them go and then grabbing the dress and sliding it on Heidi’s frame and tying a gold rope around her waist. The dress fell to her feet, but it had splits on both sides, that went all the way up to her hips. Her breasts strained against the sheer cloth and the plunging neckline didn’t help. With one easy tug, she could be naked.</p><p>The man admired her for a moment and then said, “You may move. The compulsion spell that is on you makes it so you obey me, you are helpless here, my dear, remember that,” he leaned in and whispered, “It will only be a matter of time before My Lord requests your womb be clean, ready yourself for that day, or not, it matters not.”</p><p>Heidi shivered as the man stood up straight and walked away. She sank to her knees, her hand on her small baby bump and her eyes staring into nothing, tears pooling in them.</p><p>She couldn’t let these freaks hurt her baby, she couldn’t!</p><p>TBC…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're not dealing with a normal baddie, they're dealing with an advanced baddie!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Split</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy! Ah yes, let's talk about height! </p><p>Geralt is 6'4<br/>Heidi is 5'1 (AND A HALF, she takes every inch, tyvm)<br/>Marcelina and Zophia are 5'10<br/>Junior is 5'0, hasn't had his growth spurt yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marcelina wha-?” Marcelina covered her sister’s mouth as she pointed to the door that was opened a crack. Zophia lowered her voice and whispered, “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Someone is here that Ciri doesn’t want us to see, managed to shake Eskel off with Junior to see who it was that had Ciri make our Uncle take us hunting,” Marcelina whispered, as she crept closer to the opened door, “Come on.”</p><p>The twins got on their hands and knees and crawled over to the door. They peered in through the crack and saw Ciri sitting across the room, talking to some woman. The woman was sitting the high wingback chair so they couldn’t see her but she was wearing dainty black gloves, they knew that when the woman reached out to grab her cup of tea.</p><p>“You have grown, Ciri, how are things?” The woman asked softly as she sipped her tea.</p><p>“I’m fine, the city is thriving, though there is unrest in the countryside, The Eternal Fire, they’re spreading their edicts, people are falling for them, now anything that isn’t remotely human faces their wrath,” Ciri said, “I’ve moved to have them banned from the land but there are many sects that lay in hiding.”</p><p>“A shame,” The woman said, sipping her tea and then stopping, “Are you here alone, Ciri?”</p><p>“I’ve a few guests over,” Ciri said, “They’re out hunting now, why do ask?”</p><p>“It seems a few of your guests are not hunting like you expected them to,” Marcelina and Zophia looked at each other, as Ciri stood up and walked over to the door. The twins got up and quickly fled around the corner, holding their breath. They heard Ciri look around and then walk back into the room. They looked at each other  and were about to sneak away but Eskel caught them first, leading them down the hallway, his hands on their shoulders as they were led outside.</p><p>“That was a slick move,” Eskel said, looking down at the twins, “But, I’m still better than you two, when it comes to Witcher senses, what were you two slinking around inside for?”</p><p>“Who is Ciri talking to?” Marcelina asked, folding her arms as the man led them over to where Junior was, sitting on top of a waiting horse, “And why are you both being so secretive?”</p><p>“Look,” Eskel said, “We’re not being that secretive,” he looked at the two, “But, the person that’s here…your parents would really not want any of you talking to them. From what I’ve picked up, here and there, they have a very rough history.”</p><p>“How rough?” Zophia asked, grabbing the reins of the horse Junior was on.</p><p>“Extremely rough, now, let’s get back to this hunt, you want the prize I hid right?” Eskel said, earning nods from the three children, “Well, use your Witcher senses, use your sight, it’s going to look different than what it’s surrounded by.”</p><p>The children followed their uncle into the woods. Their days were filled with joy, spending time with their sister, their Uncle Eskel, exploring the estates, the gardens, swimming in the icy cold lake that was behind the gardens. Their father had returned two days after leaving, looking grim and frustrated. He spoke softly to Eskel and Ciri before kissing his children’s heads and leaving again, this time heading west, into dangerous territory, it seems to find someone who could help read something. They were concerned for him but he had given them looks and said to not do anything stupid before leaving. They weren’t going to do anything dumb! Not when Uncle Eskel was keeping a sharp eye on them. So they were enjoying their days while their concern for both their father and mother always lingered in the back of their minds.</p><p>“So we’re using our sight?” Marcelina asked as they looked around the woods, “So, is it going to be in a tree, in the dirt, you gotta help us out, Uncle Eskel.”</p><p>“I’m not doing that,” Eskel said, stopping the horse and helping Junior off it, “Use your senses,” he leaned against a tree and looked at the children, “Go on, you’re using your sight.”</p><p>The children looked at each other before splitting up, racing off into the woods. The looked over logs, in trees and bushes but couldn’t find it. Junior and Marcelina seemed to have no issues with their senses but Zophia was struggling, she had a hard time with the hearing, the smells, the sight, it came so naturally to the other two but Zophia could barely pull it off, it was frustrating.</p><p>“Shit! Uncle Eskel, come here, Junior is stuck in a thorny bush!” Marcelina’s voice drifted in the woods.</p><p>“Coming!” Zophia sighed and sat down, closing her eyes, her head resting in her hands. She opened her eyes, when she heard a twig snap and looked up to see a woman standing there, looking down at her. She was a beautiful woman, with long black hair, dressed in all black, with pale skin. She looked at Zophia for a while before the chest that the children were looking for appeared in her black gloved hands.</p><p>“Were you looking for this?” The woman asked, her voice seemed to be older than what she looked.</p><p>“Yes,” Zophia said as the woman walked over to her and set the chest down in front of her, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Ah, such manners for a young one,” Zophia grabbed the chest and looked up at the woman once more.</p><p>“Who are you?” she asked the woman who smiled down at her sweetly.</p><p>Violet eyes looked into yellow eyes and the woman said, “You’ll find out soon, young one.”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“Ah, you’ll be fine,” Marcelina said as Zophia helaed their brother, “See Junior, she healed you! Not a scratch! Come on let’s eat some of these cookies before Uncle Eskel eats them all.”</p><p>Zophia followed the trio into the mansion, the group heading into the dining room to eat an early dinner. She still couldn’t get the woman she met in the woods out of her mind. Those purples eyes that looked at her, that seemed to look through her. She looked back at the woods and then walked into the room, only to crash into their uncle’s arm, as he held it out.</p><p>Ciri was in the dining room, looking as though she wanted to be anywhere but here but also a woman, the same woman that Zophia saw in the woods. The woman looked at the three of them and then to Zophia before turning to Ciri, “Are these your guests, they’re so adorable.”</p><p>“I thought you left,” Eskel said to the woman, “Isn’t it a long trip to the south?”</p><p>“Well, I thought I’d enjoy a meal with Ciri before I head out, I’m sure the children are hungry as well,” The woman said motioning to the children, “After all, a day of hunting would tire anyone.”</p><p>Eskel lowered his arms and said, “Sit close to me, kids,” leading them to the table and sitting, the children sitting beside him.</p><p>The woman looked at them and said, “White hair and Witcher like eyes? Don’t tell me, these are Geralt’s children!”</p><p>“Yes, we are,” Marcelina said, looking at the woman, “Who are you?”</p><p>“Well I am an old friend of your father’s,” The woman said, looking at Marcelina, “I’m Yennefer, Yennefer of Vengerberg.”</p><p>“Junior says you’re named after one of our horses,” Zophia said, earning a snort of laughter from Eskel, who busied himself drinking wine, “I think it’s the other way around,” she looked at Yennefer.</p><p>“I suppose that might be the case, Miss-“ Yennefer started, looking at the girl.</p><p>“Zophia,” Zophia said, earning another smile from the woman, “This is Junior and Marcelina.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you all,” Yennefer said turning to Ciri, “They’re such sweet children.”</p><p>Dinner was spent mostly in silence from the children. When Yennefer asked why they were there, Eskel said they were just visiting for a bit. When Yennefer asked where their father was, they lied and said he was back home. She didn’t ask once about their mother.</p><p>They ate their dessert of cookies in silence but Zophia looked up, hearing a voice in her head. She looked up and found Marcelina telling Yennefer a story and Yennefer was listening intently but she was talking to Zophia in her head.</p><p>‘You’re just like her, you do it so easily, how do you do it?’ Yennefer asked Zophia in her mind.</p><p>‘Like who?’ Zophia asked, looking down at her cookie.</p><p>‘Your mother,’ Zophia looked up at Yennefer who gave her a look and then drank deeply from her wine, ‘You have so much power, you could be of use to me, perhaps…we can make a deal, little Zophia?’</p><p>‘What kind of deal?’ Zophia asked, her father’s warning of doing something coming to the front of her head.</p><p>‘I’ll help you nurture your powers, and in exchange you help me with a threat…’ the woman wiped her mouth with a napkin and then looked to Zophia, ‘Your mother lets you sit here, radiating power and does not train you? She’s even more of a fool than I thought of-‘</p><p>Zophia slammed her fist on the table, looking at the woman. She stood up and said, “Insulting my mother like that doesn’t get you a deal from me, forget it,” she turned to the others and said, “I am going to bed early…” before leaving the dining room to go lay down.</p><p>Yennefer only smiled and returned to her wine.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>
  <em>“Fight it,” Zophia turned in the dim stone room, hearing her father, “Marci, you are strong, so strong, you have my blood running through your veins.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her sister Marcelina lay on a cot, dressed in only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Sweat clung to her frame, it made her hair wet and cling to her face. She was twisting to and fro, whines coming from her mouth. Marcelina let out a scream of agony, her back arching, grabbing at her father’s hand and squeezing it tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It hurts! Daddy it hurts!” Marcelina screamed, her eyes clenched shut tightly, “MAKE IT STOP!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s too late, you’re almost done,” Their father whispered, “You’re going to make a strong Witcher, Marcelina, you got through the first trials so easily, just like me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s going to kill you,” Eskel was in the room, keeping watch as well,  watching the girl contort on the bed, screaming, “Geralt, how could you-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We had no choice and you know that!” Geralt said, turning to Eskel, holding his daughter’s hand, “Heidi will understand…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So you say,” The man said, as Marcelina screamed out once more, “Is it time to give her more?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…” Geralt closed his eyes and nodded his head, “One more dose, Marci and you’ll be finished, you’ll be a true Witcher…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zophia found her in another room, watching royals drop to their knees in tears, in front of her brother, who held a lute to his chest, his eyes big with wonder. A man, a bard maybe, rested a hand on Junior’s shoulder and whispered, “Mini Geralt…we’re going to be unstoppable!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“BURN THE WITCH!!” Zophia grunted as she found herself tied to a steak, with bundles of sticks at her feet, “BURN THE WITCH!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This creature dared to kill our Bishop, dared to soil our sanctuary with her taint, she will burn for her actions, she will feel the kiss of The Eternal Fire!” A man shouted, holding a torch to the pile of sticks, “SHE WILL DIE!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zophia let out a scream of pain as the flames came up to her body. She looked out into the crowd and found Yennefer looking at her. She shook her head and whispered, “Why…why did you do this to me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pain faded and she found herself in a throne room of black with a crowd of people in ragged robes, standing before a throne, where a man sat, handsome but he was evil, very evil, Zophia nearly gagged at the evil that came off him in waves.  The crowd of ragged robed people parted and Zophia watched as her mother, whose eyes were glazed over, her mouth curled up in a smile that didn’t fit her, walked slowly up to the man, dressed in sheer cloth. She got down on her knees in front of the man and said, in a soft voice, “Master…I give myself to you, please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man looked down at her mother’s head, red eyes gleaming with glee and then he said, in a voice that didn’t fit his handsome face, “We’ve now the ancient magic wielder, The Continent is now ours to claim, let this trivial war between fires and royals end, let the decay come, let it consume them all and when it is all said and done, we will upon the rotting remains!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man lifted her mother’s head up and say, “Such a pretty tool, you will keep me powerful and my bed warm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Master,” Her mother said, leaning up to kiss the man on the lips, “I am yours….”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zophia woke up quickly, shaken from her dreams. She looked over to her sister and found her fast asleep. Zophia got up and walked over to her and shook her, “Marcelina, wake up.”</p><p>“Zophia? What the hell?” Marcelina asked as she looked up to her sister, “What is going on, why-“</p><p>“Go find father, go find him, you need to,” Zophia whispered, “I saw something, in my dreams, you need to go to him, you need to get him,” she grabbed her sister’s hand and held it tightly, “When the chance comes, take a horse and go west and keep going west, okay? You need to get to him!”</p><p>“Zophia, you’re scaring me….” Marcelina whispered, looking at her sister, “When will the chance come?”</p><p>“In the morning, go when everyone else is busy….” Zophia said, “Things need to happen, we need to make them happen.”</p><p>“Alright sis,” Marcelina said as Zophia looked down at her, “I’ll go west, but…what about Junior?”</p><p>“He’ll be fine, more than fine,” Zophia whispered, “Now…go to sleep…sleep.” The spell hit Marcelina like a ton of bricks and she fell on the bed, snoring softly.</p><p>Zophia got up from the bed and ran a hand over Junior’s head, spelling him to sleep as well, “You’ll make kings and queens fall to your feet, brother, I promise you.” She kissed his forehead and moved away from him.</p><p>She grabbed her pack and shoes and crept out the room. The mansion was quiet, too quiet, as Zophia made her way downstairs. She walked through the hallway and entered the sitting room, where Yennefer sat, as if waiting for her.</p><p>“So, did you change your mind, young one?” Yennefer asked as Zophia looked at her.</p><p>“You were going to take me anyways,” Zophia said, looking at the woman, “Even after I said no.”</p><p>“How do you know this?” Zophia squared her shoulders and looked at Yennefer.</p><p>“Your tone, when you spoke about my power, my mother and how it was wasted as though she and I spit at the very grounds you walk, you intended to take me in my sleep, I’m making it easier for you, but I’m adding parts to this deal.”</p><p>“And what would that be?” The woman asked, earning a smile from Zophia.</p><p>“I go with you, you help me with my gifts and you tell me who has taken my mother,” Yennefer raised an eyebrow at the girl but got up and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.</p><p>“Deal…” Yennefer said and with a wave of her hand and a spell, the two were gone and the spell that had been cast over the house left with them.</p><p>Zophia hoped she was making the right choice because it wasn’t a sacrifice the evil was looking for, it was looking to make her Mother theirs.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“Zophia!?” Marcelina woke with a snort, at the voices in the hallway, “Zophia!!”</p><p>Marcelina looked over to her sisters bed and found it empty. She thought about her sister, waking her up and telling her to find their father, but she thought she had been dreaming. She wasn’t too sure of her dreaming about the conversation now.</p><p>Marcelina got up from the bed and opened her door and walked down the hallway and saw Eskel and Ciri talking in hurried voice. They turned to Marcelina and then Ciri was walking over to her, looking somber.</p><p>“Zophia is missing, Marcelina, did she say or do anything that seemed off last night?” Marcelina frowned and then slowly shook her head.</p><p>“No…she didn’t,” Marcelina whispered, as Ciri let go of her and then turned to Eskel.</p><p>“We’ll check the woods,” Eskel said, looking over to Marcelina, “Stay here, don’t move.”</p><p>Marcelina watched the two run off, to join the search party. Marcelina thought about what Zophia said and then ran up the stairs. She tossed her clothes on, grabbed her own pack and kissed Junior on the head, how he slept through this noise, she didn’t know how.</p><p>“Be good little man, I’m going to help Daddy get Mommy back,” She whispered and then ran out the room. She rushed down the stairs and into the drawing room, grabbing the map she saw on the desk and then to the kitchens to grab some food. She spied a sword, thin and beautifully made, resting beside its case and took it, swinging it on her back, the way her father taught her to carry swords and was off. She raced out to the stables and grabbed the reins of a black stallion. Looking around she led it out the stables and then was on her way, heading west, to her father.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“Fuck,” Eskel said, coming back into the house, Ciri behind him, “Marcelina is gone too, Ciri, stay with Junior. We might not be able to get to Zophia, but I’ll be damned if Marcelina doesn’t slip from my hands.</p><p>They came back into the house, after searching for hours to find Junior crying in the foyer, his head buried in a maid’s lap. Apparently Marcelina ran off, leaving Junior alone. They had quickly concluded that Zophia had been taken by a sorceress, Yennefer to be exact and now Marcelina was gone, chasing after her father.</p><p>“Junior, I’ll bring her back,” Eskel said grabbing his gear, “I’ll try to be back as soon as I can,” he tipped his head to Ciri and Junior before rushing out the house. The girl had a half day between him but her scent still lingered in the air, he had that and that was all he needed.</p><p>Eskel got on his horse and was off, heading west.</p><p>TBC….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now the family is has gone off in different directions, just the way I planned it!! *insert evil laugh here*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Deals with Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess you uh, can hate me for this chapter....</p><p>Warnings: Miscarriages happen and not on their own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcelina looked at her first kill and threw up behind some bushes, gagging loudly and wiping away at the tears in her eyes. She let out a sigh and stumbled over to the horse that came back to her and looked at her kill once more.</p><p>A beast, she didn’t know what it was but it stank and was eating at the dead body of some poor soul. When it saw her it tried to attack her but Marcelina swung her sword and cut the creature’s arm off but it just kept coming, it was almost on her when she threw her hand out and screamed, “Burn!” setting it on fire. The creature wailed and ran around, on fire until Marcelina swung at it with her sword, cutting its head off, watching as it fell to the ground, its body burning. It stank and it made her stomach roll until finally she went and threw up.</p><p>“Fuck, Brad,” She whimpered, going to the stallion, “That was nasty, come on, let’s get out of here,” she mounted the horse and took off, still heading west, “I hope we don’t run into anything else.”</p><p>She rode for hours, stopping only to rest the horse and to eat something fast before heading off again. She made sure to avoid villages and towns, after hearing about the dangers Witchers faced in them. She was half Witcher, who knows what they would do to her, she was bad at concealment charms, Zophia and her mother were the experts.</p><p>She rode until nightfall, stopping in a small clearing, in some woods to make camp. The excitement of being alone and camping in the woods was quickly dying as Marcelina jumped at every noise and twig snapping. She couldn’t fall asleep quickly. After hours of staying up, listening to every noise, she finally managed to fall asleep, only to wake up with a rough hand going over her mouth.</p><p>“MMM!” Marcelina screamed, looking up to see a group of men looming over her, one of them was going through her things, another one had a hold on the reins of her horse, which was bucking up in agitation.</p><p>“Look here, fellas,” The man with his hand on Marcelina’s mouth said, leering down at her with rotting teeth, “We got ourselves a young thing, looks fresh,” he leaned in and inhaled her scent, “She smells fresh too, let’s turn this little girl into a woman, bet you’ve never seen a man’s dick before, huh, we’ll be more than happy to show you ours.”</p><p>Marcelina kicked and struggled, screaming in the man’s hand as they hauled her up and over to the other side of the clearing. She was forced down on the grass, her legs kicked open and rough hands pawing at her. They tried to tear at her clothes, but she bit the man holding her mouth and screamed out, “HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!” crying out in pain as the man slapped her cheek and glared down at her.</p><p>“I’m going to rip your teeth out for that bite, you little strumpet,” The man balled his hand up into a fist and was about to punch Marcelina when a the sound of something being released in the air filled the area and a arrow or bolt struck the man in middle of the forehead, killing him instantly. Marcelina let out a gasp, scrambling from under the dead man’s frame and watched as bolts went flying, dropping the men to the ground.</p><p>The bolts stopped flying and then a person was jumping out the thicket, swinging their sword, and cutting off the heads of the men, slicing them in half, blood filling the air, along with the sounds of death rattles and cries. Marcelina leaned back against a tree, looking at the scene with wide eyes. She turned her head to the person and watched as her father turned his head to look at her with hard eyes.</p><p>“Marcelina! Damn it, I told you to-“ Marcelina launched herself at her father, crying and sobbing, hugging him tightly, “Marcelina.”</p><p>“They were going to rape me, Daddy!” Marcelina sobbed burying her face in her father’s armor, “They were going to hurt me, I thought I was going to die!”</p><p>“They were going to do more than kill you,” Geralt said crouching down in front of his daughter, “How are you so far west?”</p><p>“What do you mean, I shouldn’t be that far from the estates,” Marcelina frowned, looking at her father, “Zophia told me to go west and so, I went west.”</p><p>“Most likely your magic helped you,” Geralt looked over to her small camp and then whistled, which made Roach amble out of the bushes and over to Geralt, “Pick your stuff up, and get on your horse, we’ll make camp somewhere else.”</p><p>Marcelina grabbed her things and packed them quickly, before mounting Brad and following her father. She looked over to him and found him staring straight ahead, his grip on the horse’s reins tight and his eyes narrowed. Yes she managed to piss her dad off more than being expelled from school.</p><p>“Daddy-“ Marcelina started but Geralt cut her off.</p><p>“I told you, to stay at the estate,” He said, looking over to her, “I told you to stay because of that!” he jerked his head back to the camp they abandoned, “Bandits, men, villagers, they’ll try to rape you, Marcelina, they’ll try to take advantage of you, do you know what’s more dangerous than being a Witcher in a world that hates you? It’s being a young woman, in a world that would use you. I’ve been trying to protect you from this, Marci, I’ve been trying to protect all of you from this, I didn’t want to bring you here, but I had no choice. You’re lucky I was close by, what if I wasn’t close, Marcelina? They would have raped you, taken you away, sold you to a brothel, if you got lucky! I can't even start talking about the damn beasts!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dad,” Marcelina whispered, as her father stared her down, “But-Zophia told me to look for you.”</p><p>“Zophia?” Geralt muttered, looking at his daughter, “Zophia told you to go west.”</p><p>“Yes, she told me to go west, yesterday morning, she said I needed to find you, but she wouldn’t tell me why, she just said, ‘Go west, Marcelina, go find dad!,’” Marcelina looked to Geralt, “She’s been seeing things in her dreams, so, I believed her, I got to you, at least.”</p><p>“Yeah and Eskel won’t be far behind,” Geralt grabbed the reins to his daughter’s stallion and stopped it, “We’ll camp here,” he got off Roach, “Stay by the horses, Marci, I’m going to get firewood.”</p><p>Marcelina, shaken up by her near incident with the men, stayed by the horses waiting for her father to return. When he returned, the two of them set up camp and Marcelina leaned against Geralt, the excitement of being on her own and the terror almost being a bandit’s plaything had her falling asleep quickly.</p><p>Geralt cursed softly, looking to the fire, staring at the flames. When he heard Marcelina’s screams, his heart leapt to his throat. He knew his daughter was hard headed but he thought she would listen, this world was new to her, why didn’t she listen to him when he said to stay put? Geralt had swooped in, just in time to save her. The terror of losing his daughter had him wanting to hold her close to him and never let go. They would wait here for Eskel, knowing him, he’d be here within the day and then Geralt would have to have to make some tough choices.</p><p>What would he do with Marcelina? He looked down at his daughter and said, “My little warrior,” before leaning back against the log, letting her sleep against him.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“These will be your rooms, during your stay here,” Yennefer said, leading Zophia into a set of rooms, “If you’re not in lessons, you’ll stay here, your meals will be served here, you’re not to speak to anyone else, in this place, Zophia.”</p><p>“I got it,” Zophia muttered, walking over to the bed and setting her pack down, “I’m not here, so I’ll pretend to be invisible.”</p><p>Yennefer looked at the girl before her and said, “You came willingly, remember?”</p><p>“You were going to take me, remember?” Zophia said unpacking her things, “What is this, some school of magic, like Harry Potter?”</p><p>“I don’t know what Harry Potter is,” Yennefer said, walking over to Zophia and looking at her, “But yes, this is a school of magic, in the South, close to the country of Toussaint, I created it nearly 80 years ago, after your father left this world to go back to your mother’s world.”</p><p>Yennefer looked Zophia over and said, “You need to remember, Zophia, you are now a student here,  you will abide by my rules, and you will not cause trouble, do you understand?”</p><p>“As long as you tell me what took my mother, I’ll play your game,” Zophia said, looking back at her, “I’m not my sister, I can listen.”</p><p>“No, your sister was magically weak, you are the stronger one,” Yennefer said, turning and walking out the room, “We will start lessons at first bell in the morning, sleep, you’re going to need it.”</p><p>Zophia laid on the bed and looked out the window, with a huff. She didn’t want to be here, she didn’t want to be in this dangerous world, how Marcelina could want to live here, she didn’t know why. Zophia closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. She didn’t have strange visions this time, just dreams of Yennefer and herself burning at the stake.</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>Heidi stood the side, as the hooded figure bringing in her meal fell to the ground with a grunt. She dropped the heavy candle holder that she had in her hands and dragged the person over to a hanging rug, pushing the figure behind it and snatching their robes up and putting them on. They smelt of death but Heidi didn’t have time to be worried about that as she pulled the hood over her head. She needed to escape. She knew today was the day they would force her to-she would lose her the child she was carrying today. She couldn’t let this happen.</p><p>She walked out the room, tugging the robe down more and kept her head bow as walked by other figures, holding the empty food tray to her chest as she did. When she turned down a hallway with no one in it, she dropped the tray and started to run. She ran down a flight of stairs and down long corridors, hiding in small spaces as she heard people walk by. She tried several rooms, opening them to find no way out, it was getting frustrating, this place was like a maze. She ran down more corridors, opened more doors and slowly found herself walking into another sitting room, closing the door behind her and bracing the door with a chair and struggling to keep the hysteric scream in her throat. She couldn’t escape, this place, no matter how many stairs she went down, she was still high up, she couldn’t leave, the people wouldn’t let her leave…the castle wouldn’t let her leave.</p><p>Heidi placed a hand on her pregnant belly, tears filling her eyes as she sat in a chair, her breathing coming out in pants as the gravity of her situation settled in her belly. She was going to lose her child, they were going to force her bond from her, they were going to do gods knows what to her. She would never see her children again, she would never see Geralt again.</p><p>“Open this door, dear, I can sense you in here, you did not think you could run from us for long,” Heidi looked over to the door and let out a noise, running to the window. She opened it and looked below, nothing but ground, black ground, no way for her to climb down, no way for her to escape.</p><p>“You understand now, don’t you…” Heidi felt cold hands on her shoulders, and she was led from the window, “This is your fate, dear, to remain here, to be our lord’s tool, to aid in your Master’s goal.”</p><p>Heidi placed a hand on her middle, whispering, “Not my baby, please, not my baby….” As she was forced into a seat.</p><p>“It’ll be painless,” Heidi shook her head as another figured appeared beside the main figure, holding a tray that held a small, black bottle, “There will be heavy cramping, but in the next day or so you will be fine.”</p><p>“No!” Heidi swung out at the bottle, causing it to fall to the ground and shatter before trying to run but the lead hooded figure stood and said, “Stop,” causing Heidi to freeze in place.</p><p>“You make this hard, why do you fight this?!” The figure snapped, going over to Heidi and pulling out another small bottle, pulling the cork from the top of it, “I am done being nice to you, you want to disobey and try to flee, I will show you what happens when you don’t listen to me and you still stink of that abomination! Take the bottle and drink it’s content!”</p><p>“No!” Heidi wailed as her hand, against her will grabbed the bottle, “No, please no!” She struggled, fought with all her might as the bottle found its way to her lips and she drank the contents down. It was oily and bitter, she wanted to gag, to throw it up. Tears blurred her vision when the contents hit her stomach, making churn, it made her muscles cramp up, she couldn’t believe these heartless creatures.</p><p>“You are free to move,” the man said, making Heidi sob and fall to the ground, holding her belly, the sobs turning into moans of discomfort, “Take her back to her rooms, keep someone in there to make sure she doesn’t bleed out.”</p><p>“No, my baby!” Heidi wailed as she was dragged out, “You killed my baby! Why?! Why&gt;!”</p><p>The figure watched as Heidi was led away and smiled, “It is done my lord, the seed planted in her will be gone and soon, so will the bond.”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>Heidi sat in the field of flowers, her arms curled around her knees and her head bow. She was sobbing, her shoulders shook, her frame trembled and she sounded so broken, so defeated. Geralt walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, “Heidi.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Heidi whispered, lowering her legs to the ground, turning her head to her husband, “I’m so sorry, Geralt.”</p><p>“For what, Heidi?” Geralt asked, as Heidi opened her arms, “Heidi, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“They took our baby,” Heidi said as Geralt looked down to see blood coating Heidi’s thighs, soaking the sheer dress she wore, “They took them from me, Geralt…”</p><p>“Heidi,” Geralt pulled her into his arms and held her tight as she sobbed in his shoulder, “It’ll be okay, I will find you, I will make sure they pay.”</p><p>He kissed her forehead as she cried, his anger tipping over. He would do what needed to be done to get his wife back, he didn’t care anymore, if he had to make deals with demons to get his wife and the mother of his children back then that’s what he would do.</p><p>“I’ll get you back, Heidi, and when I do, their blood will spill on the streets and their heads will roll.”</p><p>(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)</p><p>“I can take Marcelina, we can be back at the Estates in a matter of days,” Eskel said as he looked over to his oldest friend, “If we avoid the-“</p><p>“No, she comes with me, you come with me as well,” Geralt said, looking at Marcelina’s sleeping form and then to Eskel, “I need at least one of my children close to me now,” he tossed a stick in the fire, “Her mother and I, we’re bonded, we share dreams, I had one of those dreams last night. She was covered in blood, those bastards….she lost the baby.”</p><p>“I am sorry to hear that,” Eskel said as Geralt  looked into the fire, “We’re close to the people you need to see, but Geralt, Marcelina, she may be strong, but she is going to be burden on us both, we need to send her back.”</p><p>“No,” Geralt said, looking up from the fire, “She won’t be for long, she’s going to become a Witcher, she’ll be able to-“</p><p>“Geralt, you and I both know that’s a bad idea, you would subject your own child to what we had to go through?” Eskel asked, looking at Geralt as though he had grown a second head, “Your child, who would become sterile after this, who will go through pain beyond any pain, you would do this your own child?!”</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Both Witchers turned to look at Marcelina, who stared at them both before sitting up, “If it helps Dad find Mom, if it ensures that I’m not in the way of the both of you, then I’ll do it, I’m half Witcher anyways, I might be sterile already, and I might be able to go through this process easier than you two did.”</p><p>Marcelina got up and said, “If Zophia can go run off with that Yennefer witch, I can go and make the choice to become a full blown Witcher.”</p><p>“……Zophia ran off with who?” Geralt turned to Eskel, his eyes narrowing, “You two…talk, now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Geralt is done playing nice Witcher, the uh...gloves(?) come off.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dad Geralt is my fav Geralt, next to Dominate Geralt, that is...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>